


You're My Secret

by wonhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: Min Yoongi and Yoo Kihyun have a thing. Neither of them know for certain what it is or what it means, but Kihyun doesn't bother to ask questions.





	You're My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the majority of this story written for awhile now but had been lacking the motivation to finish it. Since this should've been posted months ago, the timeline is off. This specific story takes place during Monsta X's Beautiful Era when they were doing Beautiful promotions; before their World Tour. It's also after BTS goes on their World Tour (their tour was much longer than Monsta X's and was happening sporadically during/after Beautiful Era). This makes sense to the storyline so I wanted to make sure readers understand when it is supposed to take place since it is not supposed to be current (not Shine Forever/Dramarama or DNA Era). 
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to post this. I hope to get back into writing and write more fics in the future. I would like to write more Yoonmin fics as well as possible VIXX and Up10tion fan fiction. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoyed and leave me suggestions for future writing! 
> 
> Thank you.

It was almost midnight by the time Kihyun received a text from Yoongi saying that he was finally on his way. He sighed as he looked down at his phone, shaking his head while he replied:

 

_**Yoongi:** I’m leaving the studio now _

 

_**Kihyun:** Alright _

 

He laid down on the bed in the hotel room he’d booked only a few hours ago, staring up at the ceiling with thoughts racing through his mind. This hadn’t been particularly planned; it never was. More than often, Yoongi was the one sending Kihyun the enigmatic texts for them to “hang out.” Though, over the years spending time together as friends and colleagues had eventually turned into something much more physical than the singer could have ever imagined.

 

Kihyun didn’t know what to make of it. He’d never been attracted to men before but his feelings towards the quiet rapper were entirely different. They’d been friends for years; long before they became idols. Having a history with the other man only made their attraction for one another that much more intimate and confusing. Especially since Yoongi always left without saying much. The most Kihyun would ever get out of him was a, “See you later,” or “I’ll text you.” They weren’t dating, of course. It was against the rules of their agencies for either idol to date for the next few years, and the fact that it was Yoongi of course. The thought itself made Kihyun shake his head and chuckle. Date Min Yoongi? As if.

 

The singer spent the next fifteen minutes scrolling through the Naver feed on his phone and checking on his group’s social media accounts while he waited. They’d just had a comeback and Kihyun was mentally and physically exhausted, and he was sure Yoongi was as well since he’d just gotten back to Seoul from a worldwide tour. It had been agonizing waiting for the rapper to come back home. He was so used to seeing him at least once a week, whether it was for one of their spontaneous visits or bumping into each other during their group promotions. 

 

Finally, a few quiet knocks on the door caught Kihyun’s attention and he sat up in bed. Yoongi hadn’t texted him again, but he was positive that it was him. He quickly walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it hesitantly until he saw Yoongi on the other side. 

 

“What took you so long?” Kihyun demanded, opening the door fully to let the rapper inside.

 

“I overslept,” Yoongi replied nonchalantly as he stepped in. 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them and locked it. He crossed his arms as he watched the other man make himself comfortable on the bed. Yoongi looked tired--since he wasn’t wearing any makeup Kihyun could particularly tell, though his sleep deprivation didn’t take away from his good looks. Yoongi was stunning, although he’d never admit it. He pretended to have a carefree, emotionless attitude that was his “persona” as an idol, but Kihyun knew he was much more than that. It was likely the reason why they related to each other so well and easily became friends, since Kihyun was also known as the impassive member of his group. Yoongi was wearing that mask excruciatingly well at the moment, as he casually laid down on the bed the same way Kihyun had before; still not having said a word.

 

“If you’re tired then why’d you come?” Kihyun asked, leaning against the opposite wall.

 

“Mm,” Yoongi mumbled, removing the beanie he was wearing to run his fingers through his dark hair. “I wanted to see you.”

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes again and sighed. “If you’re tired you should go back home and sleep. I know you just got back from tour.”

 

Yoongi groaned in objection but hadn’t changed his position on the mattress. “We both have promotions coming up. I probably won’t see you for awhile again.”

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun sighed in reply, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. His group would be going on a world tour the same as Yoongi’s had, and Kihyun knew he’d be in and out of Seoul for the next few months. He would probably end up just as tired as Yoongi by the end of it. “I’ll be back sometimes. We can still see each other.”

 

Yoongi finally sat up in the bed, his black hair disheveled. He was wearing a casual outfit; a black, zip-up sweatshirt and dark jeans with a facemask sticking out from one of his pockets. The rapper likely had tried to hide his appearance from the public after leaving his studio, especially since he was meeting Kihyun. So far their impromptu visitations hadn’t been noticed by the public, and for that Kihyun was relieved. 

 

“How long do you think we can keep this up?” Yoongi asked, making eye contact with the other. “Things are getting busier for both of us. It’s almost becoming a hassle.”

 

“A hassle?” Kihyun retorted, his eyes widening in disbelief at what Yoongi had said. “Well shit, Yoongi.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Yoongi replied.

 

“No, I heard you loud and clear.” Kihyun replied in distaste. 

 

“Come here,” Yoongi offered, holding out a hand as a peace offering. 

 

Kihyun frowned and shook his head, looking away. “I’d rather not.”

 

Yoongi sighed and let his hand drop. “You know, will you just listen to me for once? I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, you’re going on tour and I have promotions soon. With how popular Bangtan has gotten overseas we have no time to ourselves anymore. All I do is work nonstop everyday. You know what it’s like, Kihyun-ah.”

 

Kihyun looked back at the rapper and let out a disappointed breath. “Yeah, I know. But you don’t have to be so mean about it.” 

 

“But I thought you liked it when I was mean?” Yoongi replied, his tone suddenly shifting.

 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. “Not when we’re just talking.”

 

Yoongi smirked lightly and leaned back on his hands, his gaze never leaving Kihyun. “Will you accept my apology then?”

 

The singer rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night, looking away stubbornly.  “Fine, but only because we’re friends.”

 

“Come here,” Yoongi replied, smiling softly. 

 

Kihyun continued to adamantly avert his gaze; his arms still crossed over his chest. Although he knew Yoongi hadn’t really meant it, the fact that he said it annoyed him more than he could withstand. He’d never been easy to let go of anything despite how trivial it was.

 

“I said come here, Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi repeated, his voice now stern.

 

When Kihyun didn’t listen to him the singer was taken by surprise when Yoongi quickly got up from the bed and closed the space between them. Yoongi took Kihyun’s chin in his hand, gripping hard enough to get him to turn his head but not enough to hurt him. Kihyun met the other’s eyes with a frown still on his face, stubbornly continuing on with his defiance. Despite the front he was putting on, the singer’s heart was beating a million miles a minute and he had a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach that gave him the perplexed feeling of being frightened but also excited. 

 

“You know I don’t like it when you don’t listen to me,” Yoongi said, his voice steady and serious. 

 

Kihyun knew what he should do in a situation like this. They’d played it out on several occasions during the time they’d spent together, though neither of them really knew what it meant. Although Kihyun was just as dominant as Yoongi when it came to their intimacy, the rapper had an intense, assertive presence that Kihyun seemed to lack despite how confident he was with himself. Yoongi liked to be aggressive in a way that seemed to rile up Kihyun just enough for the singer to push the rapper’s limits to see what he could get away with.

 

“Why should I, huh?” Kihyun replied, his face still in the palm of Yoongi’s hand.

 

“Because,” Yoongi replied, moving closer to push his knee in between Kihyun’s legs. He trailed his free hand up along the singer’s chest before tangling his fingers in the locks of Kihyun’s dark hair, pulling back enough to cause Kihyun to lightly hiss in pain. “If you don’t then I’ll leave and you won’t get laid tonight.”

 

Kihyun’s hands were against the other man’s chest, gripping his sweatshirt as Yoongi yanked at his hair again. He groaned but the rapper didn’t let up; instead, he pushed his knee up just enough to rub against Kihyun’s crotch and force him to gasp.

 

“Shit, that hurts!” Kihyun exclaimed.

 

“You sure it does? I thought you liked it?” Yoongi asked before tightening his grip even more and leaning in to place hungry kisses along his neck. 

 

Kihyun gasped as he felt Yoongi’s lips against his skin, his wet mouth sucking and biting at the crook of his neck. He tried not to let out a pleasured moan as his hands traveled up into the other man’s hair, letting out an abundance of curse words. As aggravated as he was from Yoongi’s earlier insult, and despite the pain being inflicted on his poor scalp, the rapper knew just how to get to him. Yoongi had the ability to make Kihyun melt into a puddle on the floor in less time than the singer wanted to admit. The quickest had been less than four minutes; five minutes tops, and Yoongi never let him live it down. Kihyun put up a good fight as long as he could, but time and time again he ended up surrendering to whatever it was that Yoongi was doing to him. 

Tonight it was fervent nips and kisses on his neck; Yoongi’s knee expertly propped up against Kihyun’s crotch as the rapper moved to suck on his earlobe. Kihyun inhaled sharply from the sensation; his fingers tugging on Yoongi’s hair. The rapper’s hands carefully made their way beneath Kihyun’s sweater as he licked at the shell of the singer’s ear, trailing his hands up along the other man’s chest. As Yoongi’s fingers lightly grazed over his nipples he caught the singer’s mouth against his own, kissing him fiercely. Kihyun moaned into his mouth, not surprised when Yoongi’s tongue aptly pushed between his lips. The rapper tasted like coffee but Kihyun didn’t mind it. Yoongi had likely been drowning in caffeine to try and keep himself awake while he was in the studio.

 

Yoongi abruptly pulled away from the kiss in order to tug Kihyun’s sweater over his head. He casually tossed it behind himself before pulling Kihyun back in for another kiss; one hand holding the singer by the back of the head while he trailed his other hand down along his bare back. Kihyun pulled the rapper closer as they kissed; his hands balled into fists as he gripped the other’s clothing. The way Yoongi’s tongue moved inside his mouth was intoxicating and Kihyun always felt like he could spend an entire evening just kissing the other man, but neither of them could stop at just that. 

 

At first it had just been kissing; before any sort of routine or mutual understanding had been developed between them they simply...kissed. It had been light and hesitant at first--Yoongi’s face flushed when Kihyun had been the one to initiate it. After the singer pulled away Yoongi’s cheeks had turned pink in embarrassment and Kihyun quickly apologized, assuming the rapper didn’t actually feel the same way. Kihyun turned away, about to remove himself from the situation before Yoongi took hold of his arm and stopped him. 

There had been silence between the both of them. Kihyun met Yoongi’s eyes and swallowed dry spit, wondering what the hell he had been thinking to make him do something so irrational. Just as he was about to apologize to him again, Yoongi leaned forward and closed the space between them. His lips met Kihyun’s and for the next hour and a half the two were lip-locked inside Yoongi’s studio.

 

“Ah, Yoongi-” Kihyun’s breath hitched as Yoongi had pulled away from the kiss with a sly smirk on his face; his hand rubbing against the bulge beneath the singer’s pants.

 

Kihyun’s head rolled to the side as Yoongi continued to stroke him through his jeans; the rapper’s breath hot against the other’s ear.

 

“Why don’t you get on the bed and take these clothes off, eh?” Yoongi breathed, not stopping his ministrations. 

 

The singer felt a shiver travel up his spine as Yoongi’s tongue caressed his ear, nipping it impatiently when Kihyun didn’t reply.

 

“I said get on the bed,” Yoongi added, giving the other man a small squeeze between his legs.

 

“Ah! Okay, okay,” Kihyun gasped. 

 

He made his way across the room and carefully removed the rest of his clothing before sitting down on the bed. Yoongi watched him silently the entire time; leaning against the opposite wall with his bottom lip between his teeth. Kihyun left his boxer briefs on and then crawled towards the center of the mattress before making himself comfortable against the headboard. The rapper finally removed himself from the far wall, shaking his head as he made his way over.

 

“I told you to take off your clothes,” Yoongi said.

 

“You’re still dressed,” Kihyun replied, looking his friend up and down with a curious expression.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Yoongi retorted, his tone ridged. “You really enjoy testing me, don’t you, Yoo Kihyun?”

 

The singer smirked lightly, unafraid of Yoongi’s attempt at an intimidating demeanor. “Why don’t you take off your clothes first and then I’ll take off the rest of mine?”

 

The rapper’s eyes narrowed momentarily and Kihyun half expected him to leave, but after a few grueling moments Yoongi began unzipping his sweatshirt and tossed it onto the floor. He proceeded to kick off his shoes and socks, as well as remove the t-shirt he’d been wearing underneath. With his jeans still on he moved onto the mattress and confidently crawled over to the singer, not giving Kihyun time to adjust before he cupped his jaw in his hand and kissed him without any hesitation. Kihyun felt himself get pushed roughly against the headboard and Yoongi’s hand forced his head to turn to the side for better access as the rapper’s tongue slid into his mouth. Although Yoongi was abrasive, Kihyun was so used to it by now that he didn’t expect anything else. Anything less wouldn’t be enough for him; the more pain Yoongi seemed to cause the louder the singer moaned. 

 

As they kissed Kihyun let his hands wander along Yoongi’s naked torso; his fingers gripping onto his back as Yoongi broke the kiss in order to nip and suck on the crook of his neck.

 

“Yoongi, you’re going to leave bruises,” Kihyun groaned, trying not to gasp when the rapper didn’t stop to listen to him.

 

Kihyun moaned as he felt Yoongi palm him through his boxer briefs; his hand grasping his obvious erection as he continued sucking on his neck. Kihyun let his hands travel further down as he grasped Yoongi’s waist and let his fingers slowly slide underneath the rim of his jeans. As he went to unbutton them Yoongi pulled away, his mouth wet with saliva and his lips pink and plump.

 

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked.

 

“What does it look like? I’m undressing you,” Kihyun retorted, moving to unzip the rapper’s jeans.

 

Yoongi pushed Kihyun’s hands away before grasping Kihyun’s erection again, giving him a sharp squeeze that caused the singer to moan. 

 

“Did I say you could take off my clothes?” Yoongi asked as he slowly stroked him. He gave him another squeeze as he ran his other hand against Kihyun’s chest; his thumb lightly grazing over his nipple.

 

“N-No, ah!” Kihyun gasped as Yoongi moved his hand beneath his boxer briefs and gave him another squeeze but then stopped to let his thumb slowly caress the tip. The action made Kihyun shudder and it was becoming more difficult for him to compose himself.

 

“Then why did you?” Yoongi asked as his thumb agonizingly pressed against the tip of Kihyun’s erection. Precome slid onto his fingers and he deliberately spread it onto the singer’s cock before completely stopping his movements. 

 

“Please, Yoongi. Don’t do this,” Kihyun replied, his responses becoming weaker as his arousal grew more intense with each passing moment.

 

“Don’t do what?” Yoongi asked before leaning in to run his tongue against Kihyun’s bottom lip. Before Kihyun could kiss him he moved away and let his thumb push down ever so slightly against the tip again, forcing the other to let out an agonized moan.

 

“What you’re doing--ah! You know I hate this, ah shit-” Kihyun attempted to reply, gasping and moaning each time Yoongi decided to move his hand. 

Yoongi smiled to himself, letting his thumb rub circles against the tip of Kihyun’s erection before removing his hand. As Kihyun went to protest, Yoongi stuck out his tongue and licked the precome off of his thumb; his eyes never leaving the other’s. 

 

“Ah, but I think you like it,” Yoongi casually replied. He smiled slyly and went to lick the rest of Kihyun’s precome off of his hand but Kihyun abruptly grabbed his wrist and stuck one of Yoongi’s fingers in his mouth, finishing the rest for him. Yoongi’s lip twitched as he watched Kihyun suck on his index finger, intentionally sliding the entire length down his mouth before moving onto the next. The rapper groaned as he felt his middle finger caress the back of Kihyun’s throat but didn’t say anything until the singer had finished.

 

“Take off my pants,” Yoongi demanded.

 

Kihyun didn’t waste any time. He moved away from the headboard in order to lean over Yoongi and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Yoongi moved so that Kihyun could push them down and tug them off completely. Kihyun let them fall to the side of the bed before going to remove Yoongi’s boxer briefs, waiting for the rapper to give him the okay to do so. Yoongi lightly nodded his head and Kihyun moved his fingers beneath the waistband, carefully tugging them down his legs. He set them aside with Yoongi’s jeans and moved back so he was between the rapper’s legs, trying not to let his eyes wander as he felt his face grow warm. Yoongi smirked at him and pulled the embarrassed singer closer, leaning back on one arm with Kihyun practically in his lap. Kihyun bit his lip as his gaze lingered over Yoongi’s naked torso and further down to the present erection that was pressed against his lower stomach.

 

Yoongi cupped Kihyun’s face in his hand before trailing his thumb over the other’s bottom lip. “You know what to do,” he said before letting his hand drop.

 

Kihyun didn’t waste any time again. He was so incredibly aroused that he wanted nothing more than to have sex with Min Yoongi at this very moment and sucking him off would help make it happen sooner. He didn’t mind giving Yoongi blow jobs; it wasn’t his favorite sexual act to perform but he certainly liked hearing the sounds that the rapper made when he did suck him off.

 

Kihyun leaned down and took Yoongi’s erection in his hand, giving him a few slow strokes before looking back up at him. As he watched Yoongi he moved his head down and stuck out his tongue, taking the tip of him into his mouth. Kihyun gave the tip a few long licks before taking more of Yoongi’s cock into his mouth, forcing the other to let out a sharp gasp. Kihyun’s mouth slowly slid its way down Yoongi’s cock about halfway before he began to carefully bob his head up and down. Though he wasn’t meeting Yoongi’s gaze anymore, with how rough the rapper was already breathing Kihyun knew just what it would take to get him to reach climax. As he stroked the lower half of Yoongi’s length with his hand he bobbed his head to meet the same rhythm, taking more of Yoongi into his mouth little by little. Instead of picking up the pace he took as much of Yoongi as he could, practically gagging as the tip of Yoongi’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. Kihyun could feel Yoongi’s fingers digging into his scalp as he let up, breathing hard through his nose as he continued to bob his head. As Yoongi let out another agonized moan Kihyun deep throated him again, picking up the pace just enough to feel Yoongi practically yank the hair out of his scalp. 

Just as Kihyun was about to deepthroat him again he felt himself being pulled off of Yoongi’s cock and thrown down onto the bed. Yoongi was kissing him before Kihyun even realized what had happened; the rapper’s tongue furiously exploring his mouth. The singer moaned into the kiss; groaning as he felt Yoongi grind his hips down against him. As the kiss finally broke Yoongi hastily pulled down Kihyun’s boxer briefs and threw them across the room, leaning back down to kiss him again. Now both completely naked, Kihyun moaned as he felt Yoongi grind down against him and he bucked his hips up to meet him.

 

“Ah, Yoongi please-” Kihyun groaned, his fingers digging into the other man’s back.

 

“You keep moaning like that and I’ll come before we even get anywhere,” Yoongi replied, moving off of him. “Where’d you put it?”

 

“It’s in my bag on the table,” Kihyun replied, gesturing to the desk across the room.

 

Yoongi sighed but got up from the bed, walking completely naked but confidently over to Kihyun’s bag. After rummaging in it for a few seconds he found what he was looking for and made his way back onto the mattress. 

 

“Listen, do we have to argue about it now? I’m so horny and-”

 

Kihyun interrupted Yoongi by waving his hand. “It’s fine; it’s fine. Just be careful, alright?”

 

Yoongi nodded his head. There was a mutual understanding between the two of them when it came to their intimacy and the sexual acts themselves. Although Yoongi was more dominating in the bedroom, on occasion he let Kihyun top him when he was in the right mood. Though it didn’t happen often, Kihyun appreciated when it did and relished seeing Yoongi in such a submissive state. Tonight was not one of those nights. 

Kihyun didn’t have time to argue. He was so aroused that having Yoongi’s cock buried deep inside of him felt like the perfect cure.

 

Yoongi squeezed a handful of lube onto his hand and then spread it along his fingers, waiting as Kihyun turned around into a better position. The singer got onto his knees and elbows, biting his lip as he waited for the inevitable sudden intrusion. He felt Yoongi move up behind him and rest his hand against his waist before the painful pressure of his finger pushed into his entrance. Kihyun inhaled sharply as he felt Yoongi’s finger enter him and held his breath as he pushed his digit completely inside. He knew that Yoongi was too aroused to wait and give him the proper amount of time to adjust, so when the rapper began moving his finger to stretch him, he wasn’t surprised. Kihyun would have been lying to himself if he said that he didn’t enjoy Yoongi’s style of intimacy; his roughness and spontaneity only made the singer crave more. 

Yoongi quickly added a second digit as expected and Kihyun lightly cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as the other man continued to stretch him. The sensation was unlike anything he could describe. It felt like an intense amount of pressure but it was not necessarily painful. The sensation was bearable and once Yoongi stretched him deeply enough the act itself became enjoyable. Yoongi pushed his fingers deeply inside of Kihyun and crooked them in a way that caused the singer to let out a startled moan and shudder.

 

“Ah! There-” Kihyun exclaimed, moaning again as Yoongi abruptly slid his fingers against his prostate again.

 

“God, you’re so damn loud, Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi said before removing himself..

 

Kihyun whined as he felt the pleasurable pressure leave him but turned his head to see Yoongi squirting more lubricant onto his hand. Yoongi rubbed his fingers together before positioning his hand and pushing his digits back into the singer; adding a third. Kihyun groaned loudly and let his head drop as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sharp pain entering him. Yoongi rubbed Kihyun’s hip as he slid his fingers and waited a few moments for the singer’s breathing to relax. 

 

“Okay,” Kihyun said.

 

Yoongi withdrew his fingers and began scissoring him at a slow and steady pace, pushing his fingers out ever-so-slightly in order to stretch him. Kihyun gripped the bed, trying to dilute the intense pain as sweat rolled down the side of his face. Yoongi continued his movements until his fingers moved deep enough to brush against Kihyun’s prostate again, causing the singer to almost give out beneath him. Yoongi’s fingers slid out and back in as he slowly spread them and rubbed against his prostate a second time. Kihyun moaned, letting his hips roll back against Yoongi’s hand in an attempt to push them in even deeper. 

 

“Fuck, Kihyun,” Yoongi groaned, hurriedly removing his hand.

 

The rapper squeezed another handful of lubricant onto his palm and hastily coated his throbbing erection. Kihyun was already pushing back against him as Yoongi moved behind him, having to grip the singer’s hip roughly in order to get him to stop. As aroused as Yoongi was, Kihyun could feel him tease him with his erection; feeling him rub up against his entrance.

 

“Yoongi, please-” Kihyun whined, trying to roll his hips back against the other man.

 

“God, as much as I hate it, I love it when you moan,” Yoongi replied, letting his cock slide in between Kihyun’s ass crack but not enter him. “Will you moan good for me, Kihyun-ah?”

 

“Yes, Yoongi, please. I can’t wait anymore,” Kihyun moaned, still attempting to roll his hips.

 

Yoongi moaned in reply and promptly grasped his aching erection and slid into Kihyun, gripping his hip with his free hand. Kihyun groaned in pain as he felt Yoongi enter him but the rapper didn’t stop until he had pushed himself fully inside. After Yoongi had buried himself completely he waited, rubbing his hips as he placed small nips and kisses on Kihyun’s back. Kihyun didn’t know how Yoongi was holding himself together; the tightness around his cock was probably enough for him to climax already, but both men waited until Kihyun’s body had become adjusted to it.

 

“Okay,” Kihyun said after a while, his breath shaky.

 

Yoongi didn’t reply. Instead he slowly pulled out of Kihyun before thrusting in again at a slow pace.

 

Kihyun groaned as he felt the deep ache of Yoongi pushing back into him; the rapper making sure to bury himself completely before pulling out and continuing the process. After a few more agonizing thrusts the pain had diluted enough for Yoongi to pick up the pace; gripping the singer with both hands in order to better position himself. One such thrust caused Kihyun to cry out and his breath to shake; gripping the blankets beneath him as Yoongi’s cock slid right against his prostate. 

 

“Mm, what did you say Kihyun-ah?” Yoongi teased, thrusting slowly back into the singer.

 

“T-there! Ah, Yoongi please-” Kihyun moaned in response as Yoongi fucked that sweet spot that he knew made the other scream. 

 

Yoongi slowed down the pace even more, making Kihyun cry out in agonized pleasure as the singer attempted to push back against him. When Yoongi didn’t let him Kihyun whined, cursing at him for teasing him.

 

“I should wash your mouth out with soap,” Yoongi chuckled, squeezing Kihyun’s ass cheek teasingly. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Kihyun shot back, gasping as Yoongi sharply thrusted into him again.

 

Yoongi didn’t give the other much time to adjust as he quickened the pace again; his arousal getting the best of him and he likely couldn’t contain himself for much longer. Kihyun leaned his head down against the bed, moaning every time Yoongi thrusted into him. The singer held onto the blankets in a vice grip in order to stop himself from hitting his head on the headboard since the rapper was fucking him so roughly.

Kihyun felt the familiar build up in the pit of his stomach as Yoongi’s cock thrusted against his prostate and the singer rocked his hips back to meet the other, making him groan. The next thrust was enough to put Yoongi over the edge and as Kihyun felt him climax he let himself go, moaning Yoongi’s name in the blankets beneath him. 

Neither of them said anything for the next few seconds. Kihyun let himself fall down on the mattress; panting hard as he came down from his arousal. Yoongi hadn’t dared to move from his position; still buried in Kihyun as he leaned against the singer’s back and regained his composure. When Yoongi did finally attempt to adjust himself Kihyun let out a soft groan, informing the other that he wasn’t quite ready to move yet. The rapper kissed his shoulder in response and gently rubbed his side, content on not moving. 

 

“You okay?” Yoongi asked, leaning over to brush Kihyun’s sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

 

Kihyun nodded his head, still breathing hard. “You can move now.”

 

Yoongi cautiously pulled out, kissing the other man’s back several times after he did so. He grabbed his boxers and put them on before getting off of the bed in order to grab some supplies. He returned with a damp cloth and carefully cleaned Kihyun; neither of them speaking until he had finished. 

 

“Thanks,” Kihyun mumbled, hissing as he tried to sit up.

 

Yoongi pushed him back down, rubbing his thumb against Kihyun’s wrist. “Why don’t you relax for awhile? Unless you have to get back right away,” Yoongi replied.

 

Kihyun let himself relax and laid back down, looking up at Yoongi. “I uh- yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

 

Yoongi crawled next to Kihyun and pulled up the blankets since Kihyun was still undressed and made himself comfortable next to the other. He leaned back against the pillows and Kihyun moved himself so that he was in the crook of the other’s arm. They normally never spent a long time together after they were intimate, so this took Kihyun by surprise. Despite the newness of it, Kihyun felt comfortable and let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned his head against Yoongi’s bare chest.

 

“I’ll miss you, you know,” Yoongi said, his voice low.

 

Kihyun lightly chuckled, “You will?”

 

Yoongi grumbled but didn’t say anything else and Kihyun smiled to himself.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” 


End file.
